Love and War
by AmeliaRaynor
Summary: !Has some movie refrences! Thor has been attacked by an unknown source. He is found and rescued by an adventurous girl called Emi and is returns to The Hall of Asgard wounded. What relationships will spark? Will Loki's jealousy get the better than him in more than one way? Thor/OC! Rated M for Violence and Sexual Content.
1. I Am Emi Brave

I am Emi Brave, I eighteen years of age. I have blue eyes and chestnut hair cut below my check bones. I have a keen sense of adventure and I'm never afraid to get lost. This is who I am…

Living is Asgard where the best days of my life, I used to wander the streets in search of new places to explore. I wasn't the type the try and get into trouble and cause mischief, all I wanted to do was explore. Harmless really. I always got in trouble for wondering to far from home but I didn't care, exploring was my life. I was walking though one of the new places id found on my travels. It was green and lush, seemed sacred but I ventured on. I remember walking though the tall trees that seemed to go on forever. I remembered hearing the birds calling to each other as I passed by. Those where the best days of my life… until I met him… I am Emi Brave… and this is my story…


	2. Thor, Let Me Help You

I looked forward to see an opening on the tree line, I smiled. I ran towards the small beam of light shining though it. I paused before going though. I heard heavy breathing and groaning coming from the clearing in front of me. It sounded like someone was in pain. I contemplated not going through because I might get in trouble but that person might be seriously injured and might need help. I shuck my head and marched through. A man lay still on the floor in front of me, I didn't recognise him but he was beautiful. His blonde hair, cut just above his shoulders laid in the mud. His blue eyes turned and stared me down. They sparkled. He groaned and turned away from me.

"Are you ok?" I shouted. He groaned again. What else what I to say? I ran towards him, my dress muddy at the edges but I pushed that aside. I knelt beside him to see deep wounds on his arms and face. I winced.

"Hello? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" I placed my hand on his check and lifted his head towards me. His blue eyes locked onto mine, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked lightly. He blinked a few times before he answered.

"Thor… my names Thor" he whined. I stumbled back in shock.

"Thor? The son of Odin? How did you get like this?" I was shaking, he nodded. He shifted slightly and tried to lift himself up but slid back to the muddy floor.

"I need to get back to my father, I need to get back to the Hall of Asgard" he strained to get up again but fell once more.

"Then let me help you…" he pushed me away, I fell into the mud.

"No! I can do this myself!" he shouted as he tried to lift himself up once more.

"Please Thor, let me help you back to your Father" I crawled beside him again wrapped my arm around his chest and helped pull him to his shaky feet. He tried pushing me away again but I stood firm.

"You're getting weak. Let's get you back home" I whispered. We stumbled away.

We got the foot of the Hall of Asgard as Thor dropped to his knees. He was weak. We had gotten plenty of stares and whispers as I helped Thor back to where he wanted to go. I never liked attention.

"Father!" he shouted weakly. A woman appeared first. A woman I presumed was his mother, she looked older than he was. She looked firstly at me in shock and then looked down at Thor. She ran toward him.

"Son! What happened to you!" she knelt beside him. He groaned again.

"Mother I'm fine. Where is father?" he muttered. More worry coated her face.

"He's busy, Guards! Help my son to his room! Loki I need to see you!" She shouted. Guards ran towards Thor and I was pushed aside. They lifted him and carried him away. His mother turned towards me and looked my up and down. She looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you for helping my son" she smiled at me. I nodded in appreciation and turned to walk home.

"Wait!" she called. I turned towards her again.

"What is your name?" she questioned. I stared at her.

"Emi… Emi Brave" I stuttered. She smiled lightly.

"I thought you looked like a Brave, ill get a guard to notify your parents on where you are" she said lightly. I said my thanks. She turned away from me as another man appeared from behind her. A tall handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes approached me. He stared me down like Thor had done. It scared me.

"Loki, take this girl to a room so she can get cleaned up. It's the least she deserves" she said before walking away leaving me alone with Loki. I looked down at myself and noticed all the mud on my dress. I sighed

"Hello" I said skittishly. He chuckled and lightly pulled me along. We got to a large corridor before he spoke.

"So you helped my brother did you?" he questioned. I looked up at him.

"Yes, I found him while out on one of my adventures. He was just lying in the mud, I couldn't just leave him like that" I chocked. He smiled.

"I suppose you couldn't" he whispered as we got to a large door.

"Stay here for now, use what you like" he said smoothly and walked away. I watched him turn the corner and looked back at the door. I placed my hand on the cold door and pushed it open. The room was huge, bigger than any I'd seen. I went to sit on the bed and realised I was still dirty. I needed to get cleaned.

After I had cleaned myself and searched the wardrobe for something to wear, a guard walked slowly into the room. I turned to face him.

"Miss, you need to follow me, Thor requested your presence" he spoke smooth like Loki had done. I followed skittishly behind the guard as we walk to where Thor was resting. Everything looked beautiful here. Everything was coated in gold and it shined in the sunlight that was streaming thought the windows. We got to a small set of doors before we stopped.

"Go on in" he spoke lightly before walking away. I pushed the doors open to see Thor sitting alone on a golden coated bed. The room looked as stunning as the room I was in earlier did. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Come here!" he shouted happily. I smiled and walked slowly over to him. He gestured for me to sit on the bed. I noticed as I sat down that he had been bandaged up and looked fighting fit.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier" he stated. I smiled again.

"Its fine, you where in pain, I can't be helped" I whispered skittishly. He looked me in the eyes.

"I never even asked for your name" he chocked a little. I looked down and giggled.

"My name is Emi" I giggled. He rested his hand on my check and lifted my eyes back to his.

"Well Emi, I'm forever grateful to you for helping me back here" he took my hand with his other hand and kissed it lightly. I giggled. He was sweet. He let go of my check and hand and lent back against the back of the bed.

"Tell me about yourself the Emi. What do you get up to?" he questioned. I was taken aback by this but I answered.

"I've told you my name, I'm eighteen years old. I live not far from here actually. I love to explore, I was adventuring today before I found you. There's not much else I can say really. I'm not a very interesting person" I chuckled. He stared at me; his eyes seemed to burn though mine. He chuckled.

"I bet there's a lot more to you than you realise" he said as he closed the distance between us. He sat next to me and placed his hand on my knee.

"Thank you Emi for helping me…" he was cut off as someone walked though the door.

"Son… I'm sorry for disturbing your rest" he said calmly. Thor looked at me then back to his father. I kept my head down.

"Its ok father" he said smoothly. "This is Emi, she helped me back here after I was attacked" he gestured towards me. My eyes shot up. He was attacked? I looked at his father now. Odin stared at me. I couldn't tell if he was happy or not. He approached us slowly. He took my hand genteelly and pulled me slowly off the bed. When I was standing, he embraced me.

"Thank you for rescuing my son, I much appreciate it" he let me go. I felt privileged to have met and have been embraced by the king of Asgard.

"It took him some convincing but he finally let me help" I managed to chock out. Odin smile.

We then heard a faint knock on the door, a guard stepped through.

"Miss…" she spoke before Thor cut him off.

"Emi… she's called Emi" he persisted. The guard nodded kindly.

"Miss Emi. Your parents are here to collect you" he said with the same smooth tone. I nodded as he left. Thor looked sadly at me.

"I was hoping to get to know you more before you left" he said with remorse. I smiled at him. Odin looked at both myself and Thor and sighed.

"I can't let you return here. Only if I grant you access too or if you are summoned here." He sighed again. Thor's head dropped.

"Do you want her to return here Thor?" he questioned his son. His head shot back up. He smiled at me.

"Of course I want her to return, I want to get to know her better. You're a very interesting person Emi" he chuckled. Odin smiled and nodded.

"Fine, I grant you Emi to return to the Hall of Asgard whenever you see it right" he stated. Thor threw me into his arms with excitement. We laughed. I couldn't believe I was aloud to return to this amazing place, I wondered of what new places I could discover here..


	3. A Dept Is Paid

**Authers Note: Thank you so much to everyone who put this story on Alert :) my inbox has been full of them lately :) sorry for the delay but ive had problems i needed to solve but the new chapter is finished and chapter 4 will soon follow :) Thankyou and enjoy :)**

I'd promised I'd meet Thor outside the Hall of Asgard at dawn the next morning. Asgard was a wonderful place to see at sunrise. The building seemed to glow in the dim light. The clouds above me where thin and streaked, contrasting from the pink skies of early morning. It was quite at this time in a morning which made it more enjoyable. I saw the light glint off the sword at my waist; you don't know what you might find in woodland. I skipped to the foot of the Hall of Asgard to see Thor sat atop the steps. I smiled. He'd kept his promise. I saw a hammer in his right hand. I recognised it instantly. His sapphire eyes locked onto mine and I saw a faint smile grow on his lips. He stood slowly and paced down the steps towards me.

"You kept your promise" he chuckled as he embraced. I smiled lightly.

"I had no reason to break it" I giggled. I looked at the hammer in more detail.

"Mjölnir…" I whispered, it was such an honour to be close to it. He looked at me in shock.

"You know the name of my hammer? How?" he chocked. I giggled.

"Research, plus your father mentioned its name at your Coronation. I was there when the frost giants broke into Asgard." I smiled lightly.

"My big day… ruined" he sighed. I placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"It'll come again, soon enough" I smiled again trying to lift his spirits, I seemed to work. He glanced down at my waist and gently grazed his finger tips across the blade.

"I didn't know you had a sword, May I?" he questioned gesturing toward my sword. I giggled.

"Sure" I whispered softly. He drew the blade out from the latch on my belt and looked at it in amusement.

"She's a fine blade; you don't look the type to carry a sword. How did you get this" he chuckled as he hand my sword back to me.

"My father gave it to me for my 16th birthday, in an agreement that id treasure it until it was to be passed down to my children" I sighed "It was the greatest gift I'd ever been given. It was meant for my brother but he passed away due to natural causes a few years back, so it got gifted to me" I began to well up at the thought of my brother. Thor took me into his arms and shushed me.

"It's ok" he whispered. He looked me in the eyes as we both stood apart.

"Shall we?" he smiled, gesturing to the road ahead. I smiled back and nodded, sniffling.

We got to the edge of a tree line, one I'd been meaning to explore for a while but I'd always get distracted by something else new. I looked up at Thor.

"Nervous?" he chuckled. I smiled as I dropped my head.

"I've never explored this place, always makes me nervous" I giggled lightly. He placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward, chuckling.

"Well we can't stand here all day now can we?" I looked back at him and he smiled lightly.

We explored for what felt like days. I was surprised that nothing had gone wrong yet, that was about to change. I was sat in a small clearing, looking at the dimly lit sky as the sun began to set behind the lush, green trees. I looked at Thor, laid at my side, eyes closed, Mjölnir laid flat near his lower torso. He looked so peaceful. I saw the bandages wrapped around his arms and the patches of blood starting to seep though the thin fabric. I sighed. It was normally me that was bandaged up to skies, as my parents would say. I never really saw anyone as injured before. I pictured Thor's body laid in the mud like he was yesterday and I cringed. It reminded me of the night my brother was murdered. I did try to save him but it was too late. His neck was cut deeply and I couldn't stop the rush of blood. I remember staring into my brothers deep blue eyes as I felt him slip further away from reality. Tears stained me checks as I tried to shake away the terrible memory. Thor was alerted to my crying as I let out an involuntary sob. His eyes snapped open and stared into mine. I ducked my head from his site.

"Emi? What's wrong?" he whispered lightly. I sighed and whipped away the tears.

"Nothing" I spoke firmly. Thor looked at me in disbelief.

"Something's wrong, I can sense it" he placed his hand on my shoulder. I shock it off violently.

"Nothing's wrong!" I snapped. Thor flinched. I felt strange as anger started to build inside me. Thor knelt in front of me.

"Emi please, I can tell something's wro…" I cut him off as I stood.

"My brother was murdered ok!" I screamed. "My brother didn't pass away from natural causes, he was killed! And he dead in the same way you nearly did yesterday, nearly cut into pieces and there was nothing I could do! I saw my brother slip away before my eyes! The only reason I explore is so that one day he can look down at me and be proud of me for something! So yes Thor there is something wrong…" I turned away in shame. I began to walk away but didn't see the ground dip at my feet. My foot lost its grip and I lost my balance.

"Emi!" I heard Thor shout but it was too late. I felt something sharp lodge into my upper arm and I felt my head hit the ground with force. I looked up into the now blurry skies and cried out in pain. My vision was fading. I saw Thor fall to his knee's beside me. I cried out in pain as I felt whatever was lodged in my arm disappear. I saw Thor bring my sword into my site, blood coating once side.

"Oh no…" I heard Thor whisper as the rest of my vision vanished.

I awoke to the blurred golden walls of the Healing Room. I was very familiar with these walls. I cried out as I began to feel the pain shot up my arm. I caught someone's attention because a manly figure stood over me. As my eyes began to settle I saw it was Thor's brother Loki who stood over me.

"You're finally awake, my brother will be most please" he smiled at me. I whimpered as the pain in my arm increased.

"How long was I out?" I muttered, pain edging my voice. Loki chuckled lightly.

"8 days" he spoke lightly. I looked up at him in shock, but before I could speak he shushed me.

"My brother brought you back here after your accident, you where in a pretty bad state. Your sword cut into your arm pretty badly and you lost a lot of blood, you also took a nasty knock to the head. After you where stitched up and treated, Thor vowed never to leave your bedside until you awoke, he didn't leave unless it was necessary. He's with father at this very moment in time. Your parents have visited you every day and Thor backed away ever time they arrived. They seem to think it was him that caused your accident." His smooth voice calmed me.

"It was my own doing, not Thor's. I shall try to convince them otherwise" I smiled. The door then slammed open.

"Loki, is she ok?" I heard Thor's voice rattle in my ears. Loki smiled.

"She's awake" he looked down at me. I heard Thor's footsteps stop and his breath hitch.

"She's… Awake?" he muttered. Loki nodded as he left my bedside. I turned to look at Thor, his eyes where red and he looked tired.

"I'll leave you two to catch up" he smiled. I heard the door shut lightly. Thor ran back to my bedside.

"You don't know how grateful I am that you're alive" he whispered as he cupped my check in his hand.

"You've only know me for a short time" I hissed in pain, in saw him cringe.

"Yes but you're the first person I've met that's grown such a connection with me over such a short time, I don't want to lose that" he whispered. I saw a tear slid down his check. I lifted my good arm and whipped it away.

"Don't cry… I'm ok right? So you haven't lost me" I smiled. He chuckled. The door opened again and I turned to see my parents. I looked up at Thor.

"Help me to sit up please, I have some explaining to do" I whispered. Thor nodded and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to a sitting position.

"Emi!" I heard my mother cry. Before I could react my mothers arms where around me and I couldn't breath.

"Mother, air flow might be needed…" I choked. My mother let me go and she was joined by my father. My mother looked at Thor with evil intentions.

"I thought I'd said too you to stay away from my daughter!" she hissed at him.

"I saved you're daughters life and this is how you treat me, I have every right to be here!" he snapped back. My mother flinched.

"If my daughter hadn't have gone gallivanting off with you that day this would have never of happened!" my Father scoffed.

"Enough!" I hissed, half angry, half in pain. Thor looked at me in shock.

"Mother, Father. This was not Thor's doings, I was my fault. I didn't look where I was walking and I was the one that fell. Thor was not responsible for what I did." I spoke calmly.

"Don't give me that Emi, He was meant to be protecting you and he failed!" My mother scoffed again.

"I can protect myself! He had nothing to do with my accident! Plus he's repaid his dept to me. I saved him now he's saved me. You didn't see the state he was in! He looked like Zak before he died!" I protested.

"What's yours brother got to do with all this!" my father hissed.

"You weren't there when Zak was brutally taken from us! I was! You didn't see him laid in patch mud, bleeding to death before your eyes and knowing you couldn't do anything about it! So when I saw Thor I the same situation I prayed to him to let him live! And If I hadn't have saved Thor that day, he wouldn't have been there to save me!" I shouted at them. A tear ran down my check. I saw a glint of hope in my father's eyes. He understood that it was me that had caused all of this. My mother looked at Thor with the same evil eyes.

"I understand, Emi… Come on hunny, lets leave her and Thor in peace." My father stated and he pulled my mother toward the door. I sighed, grateful that they'd gone. I worked up the energy the throw off the warm covers that hid my legs and to gently place my legs over the side of the bed. I looked up at Thor. I smiled and tapped the bed next to me, urging him to sit. He smiled and accepted my offer.

"You protected me... why?" he whispered. I turned to look him in the eyes.

"It's like what you said earlier, I've grown such a strong connection with you, I don't want to lose that" I smiled lightly. He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled my lightly toward him…


	4. Love Blossoms

A few months had passed in the realm of Asgard since my accident. I'd made amends with my parents and I was back out adventuring like I normally would be but my routine had changed slightly. I would meet Thor at the front of the Hall of Asgard every morning without fail still. He would still explore with me and help me discover new places but now we would sit and talk amongst the greenery and wildlife. We would now sit and embrace our surroundings and talk about what we like to do. We'd sometimes play fight and he's always win. We would play hid and seek and he could always never find me. Things Thor said wouldn't hurt too much. It was great to know that id finally found a friend that I could connect with. Even his family had started to like me more. But the thing was, I started to have strange feelings for Thor, more that friendship feelings, I drove me insane because I didn't know if he liked me back or not. I'd sit in my room some nights crying because I couldn't be sure I he did or not. It wasn't until we where walking back to the Hall of Asgard one day, that I realised my life was going to change for the good.

We walked slowly back up to the Hall of Asgard today, we'd just had a tense verbal fight over new exploration places and it was now getting awkward. I looked up at Thor when we got to the steps. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Emi; I didn't mean to start that fight with you… It's just my father is now wondering if all this adventuring its good for us, we could get hurt… I don't want you to get hurt again" he muttered. I sighed.

"Its ok I guess… it just upset me that's all and thank you, no-ones ever said that to me" I smiled lightly. He embraced me as we begun to walk up the steps. As we reached the top I felt Thor's fingers brush against mine and butterflies invaded my stomach. It hurt slightly and I winced. Thor noticed.

"Emi? Are you ok?" he whispered. I looked up at him and the butterflies struck again, I pushed it aside this time.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all" I smiled. He just nodded and we began walking again. A voice then came from behind us.

"Emi my dear!" the voice of Thor's Mother, Frigga. We both turned around to see her pacing up to us.

"May I borrow you a second? Alone?" she chirped. I looked at Thor and he nodded, leaving us alone.

"Emi, its come to my attention that your exploring with my son everyday now, I'm not saying that's a bad thing… but I'm begin to think something is happening between the two of you… after you leave at night, Thor doesn't stop talking about you…" she whispered. I sighed. I was the same, my parents where thrilled to find out about my friendship with Thor but they got bored of my talking about him.

"It's true… I do like Thor… a lot actually… but I don't know if he likes me at all…" tears began to well up in my eyes. Frigga shushed me.

"Look do you want my advice?" she whispered. I nodded. "Tomorrow when he goes to meet you, don't turn up, stay at home. If Thor comes to look for you then you'll know your answer… now go back to him now as tell him we talked about properly meeting your parents" she smiled at me.

"Ok thank you Frigga" I smiled lightly before running off to join Thor once more.

I did what Frigga told me to do the next morning; I stayed in bed much to my parent's surprise. I got up late and walked to where my parents where seated.

"You not meeting Thor today?" my father questioned. I sighed.

"Not today" I moaned. My mother stared at me in complete shock. She stood shakily and pulled me aside to my room. She sat down on the edge of the bed carefully and gestured me to sit next to her. I follow suit.

"Emi, why aren't you meeting Thor?" she questioned worry edging her voice. I sighed again.

"Its something Frigga told me to do… Mother… I'm in love with Thor and Frigga suggested that if I didn't meet Thor today, that I'd know if he even liked me back because he would come to see if I was alright…" I was cut off by a knock at the front door.

"Get back into bed and pretend to be asleep" My mother ordered as she walked out. I then her faint muffled voices coming from downstairs. I could hear Thor's voice. I sighed with joy. He had come for me. I then remembered my mother's words as I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I dashed back into bed, shut my eyes and I almost flinched as my bedroom door opened. I heard a faint sigh come from behind me as my bed dropped slightly as someone sat beside me.

"You scared me Emi…" Thor's voice was as smooth as velvet. I felt his hand touch my cheek. I heard him sigh once more.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep" he chuckled. I then felt his lips move to my ear.

"I didn't know how to tell you this Emi but… I love you… I don't know why or how it happened but I know it true" his voice flowed though me like music. I felt the weight of the bed return to normal and my door close. I rushed out of my bed and towards my door. I heard the front door closed and I bolted for that too.

"Emi!" I heard my mum shout as I shot past her. I need to talk to him. I opened the front door to see him walking away; I needed a place to talk to him… but where? My head chose the Bifrost Bridge, one of my favourite places to relax. I had to get him there without him asking questions. I needed him to chase me there. I slammed my front door which caught his attention.

"Emi?" he strutted. I shifted my weight and started to run towards the Bridge, I could sense him chasing me as I could hear the footsteps behind me.

"Emi!" I heard him shout again. The tears began to flow now as his words finally took effect.

I was half way down the bridge when he caught up and stopped me. By then the tears where flowing fast. I wouldn't face him.

"Emi? What's wrong?" he sighed, out of breath. "You heard me talking to you at your house… didn't you?" I nodded, tears still flowing

"Oh Emi…" he whispered as he pulled me into his arms. I held on as hard as I could. Once he let go he took a few steps back. He placed a hand on my soaked cheek.

"Why are you crying Em's" he muttered. The tears wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry Emi… I would have said it to you in person but I was scared what people would have thought… I'm meant to be the god of thunder, powerful… but when I'm with you everything changes… You drive me insane Emi… More that anyone else had that I've met… you mean a lot to me and if I'd have told you this and lost you because of it I'd don't know what I'd do…" he stuttered again. I turned to face him, tears still flowing from my eyes.

"If I didn't like you back then I wouldn't be crying" I whispered, eyes glued to the floor. I tore them away to look into Thor's. He looked shocked. Before I knew it, his arms where wrapped around me and his lips where pressed eagerly to mine. His lips where soft and gentle up against mine. I felt his hand slip into my hair and pull me closer. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. I felt him pull away eventfully and I looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"I've waited for that for so long" he muttered, slightly out of breath. I smiled weakly.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer" I only just manage to choke out. He smiled as pressed his lips to mine once more. I'd fallen in love for the first time and I would never regret it… would I?...


	5. We're Going To Jotunheim

All I remember after mine and Thor's first kiss was been swept into his strong arms and been carried back to the Hall of Asgard. Many people whispered and stared as Thor pecked my forehead, many girls glared at me with evil eyes. Their eyes seemed to burn straight thought me. Why would they look at me like that? I cowered away slightly and Thor noticed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered softly. I looked into his blue eyes and back to the glaring eyes of the girls. I sighed.

"I'm been glared at by some very angry looking girls" I shivered. Thor only smiled at me.

"Emi, I am the Prince of Asgard. Most girls would love to take me into their chambers and do what the pleased. You're the lucky that caught me eye" he winked at me. I giggled lightly.

"That's true" I smiled at him. He nuzzled my head lightly.

He held me tighter as we began to walk to walk up the golden steps towards the Hall of Asgard. We reached the top only to be met my Loki. He sighed.

"Not injured again, are we Emi?" he chuckled lightly. I smiled as Thor let me stand on my own too feet again.

"No Loki, for a change I'm not" I giggled softly. Loki stepped towards us.

"Then what was Thor doing carrying you? He only ever did that whenever you were injured" I cheeky smile appeared on his face. I could see that saw though us. I looked up at Thor, hoping he had an answer to give.

"I'll talk to you later brother" he spoke smoothly, smiling. He walked passed me and I followed; waving goodbye to Loki was I passed. Loki turned to look at us.

"Look after him!" he shouted. Thor smiled as he placed his hand in mine

"I'll try my best!" I smiled to myself as we walked towards Thor's chambers. As we walked down the golden hall, I started to notice Thor's smile fade away.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. He sighed.

"I'm worried about Loki; he doesn't seem to be himself these days. He might hid it well but I fear he will lose he way" he held my hand tighter. I stopped him in his tracks and stood in front of him.

"Listen to me, If Loki does lose his way and starts to follow a different path, we will be there to help and support him. If he turns for the worse then we will help him get back on track." I smiled lightly. It seemed to work because his smile began to return. I held his cheek with my hand and stood on my tiptoes to lightly press my lips to his. He leaned further into the kiss, not knowing we where been watched. He pulled away from me and gestured forward. I smiled and nodded.

I was now sat on the edge of Thor's bed, alone. Thor had been called away to see his father urgently. So I now sat alone in a big empty room. I sighed to myself.

"_As soon_ _as I finally get some alone time with Thor he gets rushed off to deal with more important matters… it's very annoying"_ I thought to myself. I shuffled up the bed and rested my head on the soft, comfy pillows. I felt my eyelids start to drop. "_No, now is not the time to take a nap"_ but I was too late. I awoke later to the sound of the doors slamming open. I jumped into a sitting position. Thor stormed in; a look of anger coated his face. Then was shortly followed by Loki. His rage caused him to flip over the table near the centre of the room, its contents spread over the floor in a messy array of items. I jumped and pressed myself against the headboard, now unable to move. He sat at the furthest edge of the bed away from me. He breathed heavily. Loki tentatively sat next to him.

"It's unwise to be in my company right now brother" Thor hissed. I cringed.

"What about me" I whimpered. His head turned in my direction. I looked into his rage filled eyes and turned my head.

"The Jotuns breached our borders again and I'm helpless to do anything!" he snapped at Loki. He was beginning to scare me. Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg suddenly ran into the room.

"What's this?" Volstagg questioned. Loki sighed

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they keep finding ways to penetrate Asgard's defences, who's to say they wont try again? Next time with an army." Loki stated.

"Exactly" Thor sighed. I managed to unstick myself from the headboard and move down the Thor's back, I placed my head against his shoulder blade.

"There's nothing you can do without out defying father." Loki sighed again. Loki and Thor both looked at each other, Thor lightly pushed me away and began to stand.

"No, no, no, no, I know that look.." he was cut off by Thor.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!" he snapped again. I was curious to what Thor was thinking.

"Thor, its madness" Loki sighed, annoyed. Volstagg turned to look at Thor.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" he questioned. Thor smiled lightly.

"We're going to Jotunheim" he stated. I looked up at him in shock.

"What?" I cried out. Fandral stepped forward.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god… this is Jotunheim." He said roughly.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their casket. We would just be looking for answers" Thor stated proudly.

"It is forbidden!" Sif interjected.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun. Who lead you into the most glorious of battles?" he questioned.

"You did" Hogun replied. Thor smiled proudly.

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" he questioned again, smiling.

"You did" Volstagg replied, chuckling slightly.

"Yes! And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the most fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" he smiled lightly at Sif.

"I did" she stated proudly. This took Thor aback.

"True but I supported you, Sif" he mumbled. He then turned to me.

"And Emi, you love the sense of adventure don't you? Wouldn't you want to explore more that just Asgard?" I sighed lightly and stood.

"Yes Thor but I don't want to go against your father, he is my king!" I sighed, knowing I would not win this war against Thor's instants. He walked up to me and placed both hands on my warm checks. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. No-one questioned Thor's actions; I could hear a small sigh from Loki.

"You're going to Jotunheim with us" I stated.

"Fine" I sighed, giving in. I couldn't say no to adventuring a new realm. Thor turned toward the others.

"My friends, we're going to Jotunheim"….


	6. The Battle Of Jotunheim

I'd returned home after Thor's decision. I was beginning to worry about him. I'd seen him thirsty of battle before but never this much. I'd returned to an empty home to prepare for our journey. I'd had armour made after my accident, Thor's choice, of course. It reviled too much for my mothers taste but I like it. I looked at myself in the shining mirror in the corner of my room. I looked at the silver coloured metal that covered my body. It elegant edges shaped my body perfectly. The few scratches to its surface showed I'd been in battle before, just not at this level. A few scraps with wild animals are nothing like charging into Jotunheim, demanding answers. I hoped that I'd never have to use this armour for this purpose again, but I knew there would be more battles to follow. I heard a small knock on my bedroom door and I turned to see Thor waiting in its threshold. He smiled brightly at me.

"You're armour suits you well" he chuckled as he paced towards me. I smiled lightly as I picked up my sword and placed it in its clip at my belt.

"You had it made" I giggled. He smiled as he placed his hand in mine.

"Let's go" he whispered. I stayed where I was. Thor turned back to look at me.

"Emi?" he sighed. I let go of his hand and walked back to my bed. I sat and gestured Thor to follow. He did so politely.

"Thor, I'm worried about you. I don't like the idea of you marching off to Jotunheim. You'll get hurt and you're putting the other in danger, you're putting me in danger. I can protect myself from the creatures on Asgard but from the Frost Giants? I don't think I can handle that." I held onto his check. "I don't want you to get hurt, I don't know what I'd do" I began to well up. Thor bent down to plant a reassuring kiss on my forehead.

"I need to find out how the Frost Giants broke though Asgard's defences" he whispered. I nodded.

"I'll go with you, but if you hurt yourself I'm going to kick your ass!" I giggled lightly, whipping away the tears. He smiled lightly at me as he helps me stand.

"Lets go meet the others" he said proudly.

As we bolted down the Bifrost Bridge on horseback, I began to say goodbye to Asgard. Not knowing if I was going to return dead or alive. I said goodbye to my family and to the few friends I still had left. I said goodbye to all the woodland I might not see again. I began to well up again but I kept the tears back. The golden doors, leading to the Bifrost began to open. I now saw the Bifrost ahead of us. I began to feel nervous. We stopped quite a few meters away from the Gatekeeper Heimdall. Thor jumped off his horse and stepped back to me, helping me land safely. The others followed suit. We began to pace quickly towards the Gatekeeper. Loki smiled lightly.

"You leave this to me" he said proudly. He paced into front of Heimdall and stood proudly.

"Good Heimdall..." he spoke before he was cut off.

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall stated. Loki looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned, annoyed.

"Do you think that you can deceive me?" he questioned lightly.

"You must be mistaken..." Loki was cut off again.

"Enough!" Thor demanded and stepped forward.

"Heimdall, may we pass?" he spoke roughly. I looked back at the other and then back at Heimdall.

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened" he stated. Thor stood proud.

"Then tell no-one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor questioned, the same roughness still edging his voice. He paced around Heimdall and into the Bifrost, the others soon followed.

"What happened? Silver tongue turn to lead?" Volstagg chuckled as he stepped past Loki. I paced up to Loki's side. I placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Come Loki, we have much to do" I whispered before following Thor and the others into the Bifrost. I caught up with Thor and followed him to the portal side of the Bifrost. I clung onto his arm. I turned slightly to see Heimdall place his sword into the centre of the Bifrost, sparks of lightning began to surround us. I clung on tighter. The Bifrost began to turn into position.

"Be warned. I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If you're return threatens the safety of Asgard the Bifrost will remain closed to you and you'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim." Heimdall stated.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg questioned.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it." He stated once more. Thor smiled.

"I have no plans to die today" he chuckled lightly.

"None do" Heimdall added. I turned again to see Heimdall push his sword further down into the Bifrost, letting us get sucked into the Bifrost, Leading us to Jotunheim.

We landed in Jotunheim. I felt dizzy from the journey.

"I'm never going to get used to that" I whispered. Thor chuckled. As my vision began to return to normal I finally saw the cold landscape of Jotunheim. Tall ice spikes towered above us on both sides, a dangerous place indeed. The cold began to nip the skin on my legs that where still exposed, I shivered. Thor placed his hand in mine and squeezed it lightly. I could see the others looking at there surroundings too.

"We shouldn't be here" Hogun sighed. Thor looked forward.

"Let's move" he said, gruffly. He walked forward and we began to follow him. I pulled out my sword, ready if danger was near. Jotunheim might be colder that I expected but it was beautiful in its own way. The shape of the ice towers fascinated me. I grazed my hand over its ice and flinched. Jotunheim was a lot colder that I'd expected. Thor chuckled at me and pulled me alone. I jumped again as some of the landscape began to fall away. I clung onto Thor once more. My sense of adventure was running wild but my instincts told me to stay with Thor. I began to see moving shadows crawl away into the darkness.

"_This is not the time to be scared_" I thought to myself. I could see the others starting to get cold.

"Where are they?" Sif asked.

"Hiding, as cowards always do" Thor said coldly. As we came towards a dead end I was the outline of what looked like a Frost Giant. Laufey I suspected.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." I booming voice spoke.

"I am Thor Odinson" Thor spoke proudly.

"We know who you are" Laufey voice boomed again.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor hissed. Laufey looked up and sighed lightly.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors" Laufey hissed back.

"Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" The shouted. Laufey stood.

"You're father is a murderer and a Thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man" he bellowed angrily.

"Well, this 'boy' has grown tired of you mockery" Thor hissed again. The frost giants surrounded us now, weapons at the ready. I held the base of my sword tighter at Thor's words. Loki rushed up to Thor.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered." Loki whispered, still in hearing distance.

"Know your place, brother" Thor scolded.

"You know not what you actions would unleash. I do" Laufey looked down slightly. "Go now, while I still allow it." I paced up to Thor and pulled on his arm, he didn't break his eye contact. Laufey began to step forward. Loki leaned of Thor.

"We will accept your most gracious offer" he spoke kindly. Thor looked at Loki with evil eyes. We began to pull Thor back but he stained against our help. Laufey looked on.

"Come on brother" Loki hissed as he started to walk away.

"Thor… please" I pleased. He turned to look at me and his expression softened. We all began to walk away.

"Run back home little princess" Laufey taunted. Both Loki and I locked gazes.

"Damn" we both said together. I turned to look at Thor. He chuckled and lowered his hand to the bottom of Mjolnir's handle. He turned quickly and hit Laufey square in the jaw, sending him back, hitting the back wall with some force.

"Next?" Thor smiled as he turned and hit another Frost Giant away from him. He smiled.

The Frost Giants began to swarm. I saw one aim of me and I sprinted to a clear spot. I came to a halt as I reached a wall I turned to see the Frost Giant closing in on me. My brain had to work fast. I ran toward the Frost Giant and lowered myself and slid under his legs; I regained the grip below my feet and plunged my sword into the confused Frost Giants back and pulling him down to the floor. I'd killed a Frost Giant. I smiled lightly but it was short lived.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" I heard Thor shout into the distance. 3 Frost Giants surrounded me. I began to feel more confident.

"Bring it on!" I shouted and the Frost Giant's began to charge at me. I began to remember the techniques Zak had taught me before he died. I lashed out at the first Frost Giant and pierced my sword into his chest. I withdrew my sword and slid under the legs of the second Frost Giant and repeated the first attack, jumping onto the Frost Giants back, plunging my sword into it. I didn't remove my sword but before he began to fall I pushed myself away from his back and flipped myself onto the shoulders of the last Frost Giant. Before he could react I had his head between my legs and jerked them to the right. I heard a spine tingling crack as I snapped his neck. As the last one fell, I jumped from his shoulders and rolled onto the floor. I stood slowly and retrieved me sword. I heard a cry come from the heated battle.

"Don't let then touch you!" I heard Volstagg shout. I didn't have enough time to heed his words as a Frost Giant came up behind me and grabbed a hold of my leg. I fell to the floor and my leg began to burn. I screamed out in agony. I managed to kick the Frost Giant off my leg and crawl away slightly. The Frost Giant stood towered over me. I whimpered and let a tear run down my check. I heard another cry from the battle field, this time it was Fandral.

"Goodbye…" I whispered. The Frost Giant smiled and began to bring the blade of ice down toward me. I closed my eyes. When I re-opened them, he was gone. I saw Mjolnir fly over me.

"Thor!" I heard Sif shout.

"We must go!" I heard Loki snap.

"Then go!" Thor bellowed. I cried out again as more Frost Giant's began to crawl up to me, touching my skin. They didn't attack me; they wanted to see me suffer. I cried out again.

"Emi!" I heard Thor shout.

I looked round to see Thor charging at the Frost Giants. Closed my eyes and screamed as Thor fought the Frost Giants off me.

"Loki, take her with you! I can finish up here" Thor ordered. He turned to me, kissed my forehead and ran back to the Frost Giants. Loki helped me to my scorched feet. I cried out again at the contact. Hogun ran over to help lift me to safety. We then heard the smashing of ice and a large monster began to break thought the ice. I cried out again because of my injuries.

"Run!" Volstagg yelled. Loki lifted me into his arms and began to run like the others towards the Bifrost site. He was stronger than he looked.

"Thor!" Loki shouted, but carried on running.

"THOR!" I cried out in pain. The monster then began to chase after us. My vision began to blur slightly but I shuck it off. I could see the monster catching up to us and the ice below us began to break apart. We kept on running. The monster finally fell though the ice but we weren't out of it yet. The ice began to break up more and it was becoming harder for Loki to carry me. We eventually got back to the Bifrost site.

"Heimdall! Open the Bridge!" Volstagg bellowed, but nothing happened. Loki placed me on my feet.

"You ok?" he questioned, I nodded.

"Yeah, just let me lean on you" I winced. Loki allowed that. We then felt vibrations under our feet. A claw then clung onto the ledge we where standing on and the monster then towered over us. I whimpered in Loki's shoulder. It cried out at us and we where blown slightly back. It climbed further onto the ledge and stood on it hind legs. It was just about to attack when something shot past us and though into the creature's mouth, it was Thor. But instead of the creature swallowing him, Thor pierced though the back of the creature head. The monster fell backwards and into an icy cavern below us. Thor landed in front of us, not fazed at all. The Frost Giants began to surround us again.

Then from out of nowhere a beam of light began to shine down on the ice and the Bifrost began to open. Something landed inside this beam of light. The sound of a horse could be heard. As the light faded, I could see Odin atop a horse. Loki's breath hitched.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor shouted. Odin looked down at him.

"Silence!" he hissed. Laufey then raised himself up to Odin's height.

"Allfather, you look weary" he said smoothly.

"Laufey, end this now." Odin stated.

"Your boy sought this out." He hissed.

"You're right" Odin agreed "And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed"

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War and Death" Laufey hissed.

"So be it" Odin spoke roughly. I could see Laufey create an ice spike in his hand but before he could use it the beam of light then returned and Laufey was thrown away from Odin. He flew back but clung onto a small ice rock. The Bifrost was then opened and we began our journey home…


	7. You are Unworthy

We returned back to the Bifrost, Heimdall awaiting our return. I could see the sun was setting. Odin walked up to the centre of the Bifrost. Fandral hung loosely between Volstagg and Hogun, Sif by there side. I clung onto Loki side. His arm around my waist, stopping me from falling. Thor looked at me, sadness in his eyes. He turned back to his father, angry.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded. Odin wasn't very pleased with his son.

"Do you realise what you've done? What you've started?" he hissed.

"I was protecting my home" Thor snapped. Odin pulled the sword out from the centre of the Bifrost and threw it back towards Heimdall. He stood aside.

"You can't even protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin snapped. "Get them to the healing room now!" He gestured towards me and Fandral. Volstagg and Hogun started to walk off with Fandral. Loki looked at me and began to help me alone, I struggled against his pull.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act. The Jotuns must learn to fear me just like they once feared you" Thor hissed.

"No! I'm not leaving without Thor!" I whispered and I broke free of Loki's hold. I stumbled painfully over to Thor. I slipped just before I reached him and he caught me in his arms. I smiled as I felt the warmth of his skin touch mine. I felt his hand slip around my waist to hold me up"

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership, you've forgotten everything I taught you about a warriors patience." Odin snapped. Thor scoffed angrily. I began to shake lightly, scared.

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old times are done; you'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls" Thor bellowed.

"You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin roared.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor roared back at him. Odin sighed. I looked over at Loki, how began to walk up to us. I whimpered lightly. I looked up at Thor, I stared into his blue eyes to see a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Yes, I was a fool to think you were ready" Odin sighed again. Loki stood forward.

"Father..." but he was cut off by his father. A tear ran down my cheek.

"Allfather please!" I screamed. Odin looked down on me. I felt his power was over me like a tidal wave. I whimpered. He looked back at Thor.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king. Thought your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of War!" Odin bellowed as he placed is staff roughly into the Bifrost, the sparks flooding the Bifrost once more.

"No…" I shivered, clinging onto Thor. Odin paced down towards us. He placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me roughly aside. I cried out as I hit the floor. Thor turned but his father stopped him from joining me at my side. Loki rushed towards me and helped me back to my feet, leading me away from the opening Bifrost. I struggled but didn't break his hold, not this time.

"You are unworthy of these Realms" Odin ripped off the plates on Thor's armour.

"You are unworthy of your title!" he clung onto his red cape and ripped it from his armour.

"You're unworthy… of the loved ones you have betrayed." Odin looked around a stared at me. I struggled more but to no prevail.

"No!" I screamed, Thor looked at me helplessly. Odin stood back.

"I now take from you your power" Mjolnir flew from Thor's hand into Odin's

"In the name of my father and his father before" Thor's scaled armour and gauntlets fell to the floor. I cried out again. Loki tried to shush me but I carried on struggling.

"I, Odin Allfather, Cast you out!" Odin sent a large bolt in Thor's direction, knocking him back into the stream of the Bifrost.

"NO!" I screamed, tears rolling down my checks. Odin brought Mjolnir close to his lips.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy shall possess the power of Thor" he whispered, then throwing it into the Bifrost following Thor. I finally broke free of Loki's hold and fell onto my knees. Odin closed the Bifrost as Loki knelt at my side. Odin walked past me and grabbed a hold or my arm, pulling me forcefully to my feet. He began to walk away

"Where did you send him!" I cried out. Odin stopped. Loki looked at me with sad eyes.

"Mitgard, I hope he'll learn his lesson there." He spoke smoothly walking away.

"Send me down too then! I went to Jotunheim too so why shouldn't I be banished!" I screamed. Odin stopped ant turned to face me.

"Thor was reckless and stupid for putting you all in danger; you shall all be punished but not as severely as him. Your punishment is to have no contact with Thor until he is worthy enough to return. Your parents will also be notified of your actions." He stared me down but I stood strong.

"So I'm now meant to sit and wait for my own boyfriends return" I growled. Odin's face dropped slightly.

"Boyfriend?" he questioned. I grew weaker as his eyes burnt though me.

"Yes, we kissed for the first time early this morning" I whimpered. Odin nodded before he walked away. Loki looked at me.

"Do you need me to talk you to the Healing room" a sad tone edging his voice. I shuck my head.

"No… leave me please" I gritted my teeth. I turned towards the broken pieces of Thor's armour, I limped towards them. Loki looked at me with curiously. I knelt down slowly to pick up Thor's torn cap and a few shells of his armour. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I'm keeping them, to remind me of him until his return" I stood and turned to see sadness on Loki's face. I gritted my teeth once more as a wash of anger started to rush though me. I gripped Thor's cap in one hand and placed the shells in a pocket and limped past Loki.

"I'm sorry" Loki sighed. I turned my head to stare him down. I said nothing. I limped passed Heimdall how just looked at me, no expression on his face. I stumbled back down the Bifrost Bridge and towards the safety of my home.

I got plenty of stares on my journey home. I could hear the Asgardians mumbling about this morning's events and my sustainable injuries. I the ran into a few of my friends.

"Emi?" they shouted. They ran up to me. The few friends had left in Asgard I cherished. The three with me now consisted of Astrid, Fraya and Erik. Astrid and Fraya where twins, both sporting the same cropped auburn hair and blue eyes. Astrid was more the quite type as Fraya was more like me, the adventurous type. Erik was one of my best friends. He probably knew more about me that I even knew. He was always worried that I was going to get injured during my adventures with Thor. His curled hair hung loose over his eyes, his blue eyes barely visible. He was the caring type, always looking out for me when I needed it. He was someone I could go to if I had trouble with anything.

"What happened?" Astrid squealed frantically. I sighed.

"It's nothing..." I was cut off by Fraya grabbing my arm and pulling it. She looked down at my burnt feet.

"It doesn't look like nothing" she sighed. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past them. Erik stood in my way. I looked up at him.

"What happened?" he hissed lightly. I sighed again. I turned to see Fraya and Astrid looking at me with worry plastered on there faces.

"Fine, I got caught up in a fight… happy?" I hissed. Erik looked at me in disbelieve.

"You're lying" he stated. He could see thought me that easily?

"What's that?" Astrid questioned pointing at Thor's cape. I gritted my teeth.

"I keepsake" I hissed. I pushed past Erik and began to walk away.

"Emi! Tell us the truth!" Erik snapped. I stopped in my tracks, I clutched Thor's cape tightly as I turned slowly to face them.

"You want the truth? Well here it is! I went to Jotunheim!" I screamed. They flinched. The anger began to build once more.

"Jotunheim! Are you insane! You could have been killed" Erik shouted. I let the anger burn at my mind.

"Yes I know that!" I snapped.

"The adventuring gone too far now!" he hissed at me.

"I wasn't there to go exploring! Thor wanted to go there to find out how the Frost Giants broke Asgard's defences. I went with him so did Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. The burns are from where the Frost Giants touched my skin! Are you happy you got the truth! Now will you leave me to suffer in peace!" I turned to talk away but was stopped again.

"Suffer? Why are you suffering and where's Thor? I thought he'd be with you, helping you home" Astrid questioned, keeping he tone quite. I let a tear slid down my cheek, I clung onto Thor's cape with both hands now.

"Thor isn't here… The Allfather banished him to Mitgard after our return from Jotunheim… This and a few shells of his armour are all I have left of him…" I stuttered. Astrid paced up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry Emi, I know how much he meant to you" she whispered. I sobbed lightly.

"I meant the same to him too" I sighed. They where taken aback by the statement.

"He liked you back?" Fraya questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, I confronted him early this morning… we kissed… and now I don't get to see him" I sobbed. I looked up to see a hint of jealousy in Erik's eyes. I sniffled.

"Can I please go home now… I need some time to think" I stuttered. They nodded and walked away slowly. I turned to see my house close by, my parents stood at the door talking to a guard. I paced forward and they locked their gaze onto me. I sighed, sniffling. I was going to be in some trouble now…


	8. Is Loki Jealous?

I was officially screwed. As I walked closer to my house I saw the look of disappointment on my parents faces. I let a tear slid down my check. I stopped and looked at Thor's cape, draped over my hand. My legs finally gave way and I dropped to me knees. The stone floor, cold as ice. I sobbed into Thor's cape and cried out in agony. My legs plus the loss of Thor was killing me. I then felt a soft pair of hands rap around my waist. I looked up to see Loki knelt down beside me. I was confused to why he was here but grateful at the same time.

"I thought you could do with someone to hold onto" he whispered. I clung onto him with all the strength I had. I glanced over at my parents; they just stood in the doorway next to the guard. Why weren't they doing anything? I cried out again and Loki shushed me. He turned on my parents.

"Call yourself parents? Your daughter is injured and crying in the street and all you can do I look on at her as if she's nothing" he hissed. My father looked down on him.

"How are you to tell me how to treat my daughter? She went to Jotunheim, nearly got killed and she expects us to treat her the same way!" my dad spat. I cringed. My mother turned back into the house, my father still stood at the door.

"You're meant to be my parents! You're meant to help m…" I was cut of my mother throwing something sharp at me. I noticed it was a set of keys.

"You are no longer welcome in this household until you've learnt what it means to be a woman" my father scoffed. I growled.

"Where am I meant to go!" I yelled before my father and my mother slammed the door on me and Loki. I looked down at the key below me. I turned to Loki and then looked back at the door. The keys my mother threw at me where for the house they bought me for whenever I wanted to move out.

"They threw me out… what about my possessions?" I sniffled. Loki took the keys and handed them to me.

"What are they?" Loki questioned, pointing at the keys my mother had thrown at me.

"There the keys for a house here on Asgard, in not furbished though so I can't stay there until it finished." I cringed again. I sighed. Loki looked sadly at me.

"I'll ask father about sleeping in the spare room until then" Loki whispered. I smiled lightly. I looked back down at Thor's cape and let the tears flow again.

"I miss Thor as much as you do, come let's get back to the Hall of Asgard" Loki sighed. He swept me slowly off my feet, carrying me back to the Hall of Asgard.

"What do you think he will do? Down on Mitgard?" I questioned, tears burning my eyes. Loki sighed.

"Knowing my brother he will not be happy, he'll probably try to find Mjolnir and realise he cannot lift it. I would probably drive him insane." He sighed. I whipped away my tears and clutched onto Thor's cape.

It wasn't until us where at the bottom of the steps that I notices someone I the corner of my vision. I shot my gaze to where I could see it but it had disappeared. I looked up at Loki with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" Loki whimpered. I hugged myself more in his arms.

"Nothing" I whispered. He sighed lightly. I looked down at my burnt legs. Loki did also.

"I'm going to take you to the Healing room, whether you like it or not" he smiled lightly at me. I looked up at him and smiled.

Loki set me down on one of the beds in the healing room and smiled lightly at me. He sat on the bed next to me.

"I know you miss Thor, so do I" he sighed. He placed his hand on my cheek; the warmth of his hand soothed me. I looked up into his eyes to notice they'd turned a lush green, it suited him. He smiled lightly and placed his other hand on my cheek; I closed my eyes at his touch. Why was this so soothing? He chuckled. I felt him move further towards me.

"Why does Thor always find the beautiful ones?" he whispered as he presses his lips to my forehead. My eyes shot open. Did he just say I was beautiful?

"What?" I questioned. Loki removed his hands and stood as the nurses came to look over my legs. He backed away.

"I'll visit you later" he spoke smoothly as he paced out of the room.

I watched as the nurses paced around me. I hissed when they started to apply the ointment onto my legs. I didn't notice until they where done that the darkness of the burns had dimmed. One of the nurses smiled at me.

"You're done here, come back in a few days for more treatment. You might have some trouble walking but it shouldn't be much" she smiled lightly.

"Thank you" I sighed as they walked away. I looked down at my legs and ran my fingers over the burns, they felt rough. I placed my legs over the bed and stepped lightly onto the floor. The nurse was right, I did hurt but I fought it. I began to limp out of the Healing room when the thought Loki reappeared in my mind. He called me beautiful, plus he kissed my forehead. What was going on with him? Just as I turned the corner, Loki appeared. I flinched. He smiled lightly at me.

"Good to see your up and walking" he looked down at my legs. He chucked before he clutched at my waist and pulled me towards him, pressing his lips to mine. I was in shock. First Thor, now Loki. I panicked. This was too much to handle.

"_I love Thor, now Loki's taking advantage now of me he was gone, or is he just expressing his feelings. is Loki jealous? Too many thoughts. Too much, too fast!_" I cried out mentally. I couldn't pull away, Loki's hold was too tight, His lips where softer that Thor's but it didn't feel the same. He pulled away and his now jade eyes stared into mine. I finally broke his hold and stumbled back. I turned away and walked away towards my new room.

"Emi?" I heard Loki shout but I kept walking, stumbling slightly. I felt something touch my shoulder. I stopped and turned to see Loki behind me, damn his magic.

"Emi, I…" I cut him off. I turned to face him. Anger burned in my soul.

"What Loki? Your brother is gone for less than a day and you think it's acceptable to take advantage of me when I'm hurting inside!" I snapped at him. he stepped back slightly.

"I don't know what came over me. I know you love my brother and I should have respected that" he spoke calmly. I growled. I pulled out my sword and placed the tip at his neck, he didn't move.

"Then you should have thought more about your actions!" I cried out, letting more tears fall, I was crying too much today. I heard footsteps come from behind me.

"Put the sword down, Emi" I heard Sif's voice flow from behind me. I growled.

"No, not after what he's just done" I scowled. Sif stepped beside me and looked up at Loki. She looked at his curiously.

"I kissed her…" he stated dimly. I cringed again and pressed the sword harder against his neck. He sighed. Sif grabbed my hand holding my sword and gently pulled it down. I sighed angrily and placed my sword back in its clip. Sif sighed with relief.

"Now come with us, we need to talk"…


	9. Permanent Damage

**Authers Note :**** Sorry its been a while since i updated, ive had a few things to sort out like the end of my first year at college, the sudden rush of drawing commissions ive been asked to do and my own personal life (not going into detail.) Sorry for the wait, i'll try to update as soon as i can :D Thankyou all for following and favoriting this story, it means alot :)**

* * *

I followed limply after Loki and Sif, they walked a room where the Warriors Three where resting. I limped to sit by the small fire and rested my head in my hands, tears streaking my face. Sif sat beside me and wrapped a tentative arm around me. I let more tears stain my checks.

"We should have never have let him go" Volstagg spoke softly. Sif looked away from me.

"There was no stopping him" she sighed.

"At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Fandral sighed. Hogan walked over towards me and offered me the treatment for my legs; I shuck my head, refusing. He nodded lightly and left to treat Volstagg arm. His arm was more faded than my legs. The Frost Giants must not have touched him as badly as me. I looked down at my charred leg, running my fingers over the sore area, flinching slightly. I looked up at Loki. He stared blankly at the floor. I sighed.

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg questioned, hissing at the contact on his arm.

"I told him" Loki stated. I growled and got to my feet facing him.

"What?" I hissed. He stared me down.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left, he should be flogged for taking so long. We should have never have reached Jotunheim." He hissed, lightly. I growled again.

"You told the guard?" Volstagg questioned, roughly. I began to walk towards Loki.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's." Loki sighed.

"By telling the guard, you got Thor banished!" I snapped. Loki looked sadly at me.

"I was trying to protect us from harm. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did" he sighed. I scoffed and pushed past him towards the door. I was met by Hogun, pulling me away from the door and sitting me back down. My legs burning. Hogun offered the treatment again, seeing the pain in my eyes. I accepted this time, not fighting back. Sif began to speak say Hogan began the treatment.

"Loki… You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind." She begged. Loki scowled.

"And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you" he shot his gaze to me. I hissed "But you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" Loki stated and stormed out of the room. Sif looked at us all.

"He may speak for the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." She stated. I sighed, angrily.

"We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives" Volstagg sighed. I cringed inside.

"_That's not all he did_" I thought to myself. I looked up at Sif and sighed. Hogun cut in after he'd finished my treatment.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard" he stated, worried.

"Loki's always been one for mischief but you're talking about something else entirely" Fandral snapped. I looked up at Sif again with sad eyes. She moved forward and knelt down in front of me.

"Emi, I know what ever Loki did to you…" she was cut off.

"What did he do?" Volstagg questioned, curious. I sniffled and looked around at him.

"Loki… he kissed me…" I stuttered out. I felt a tear run down my check. Volstagg huffed.

"I can't believe him and after Thor told us all, in confidence, earlier" he huffed again. I looked on confused. Did they know what happened between me and Thor? Sif looked at me again. "You need to remember that Thor will return to us, to you." she smiled lightly at me. I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I tried to sound convincing, it didn't work.

"Don't give me that, Thor told us about you two after you left to dress yourself in that armour of yours" she pointed at my armour, slightly scratched after the battle.

"Didn't we all see it coming?" Fandral smiled at me. I looked on confused. Sif giggled.

"The way Thor talked about you, your adventures, your personality, your beauty as he put it. We could see that one day you two would get together" she paused. "It was so very unfortunate that Thor was banished on the day of your first kiss and with what Loki has done… you must be torn apart by all this" Sif sighed. I shivered.

"I do feel torn but. I feel torn apart that Thor, that man I feel in love with is now gone. But Loki? I have no idea he even felt like that about me, when he kissed me… it felt as if he'd waited for that moment for a while. But Thor has always been the one for me. I feel bad for Loki but I can't help it." I sighed. I looked up, everyone smiled.

I now felt a sense of warmth in the room. Everyone had taken me in as one of there own and I'd not known them all that long. I smiled as Sif wrapped her arms around me, hugging me. It was when she let go, I saw Fandral staring at me in wonder.

"What is it, Fandral?" I questioned. He stayed silent. He began to stand, walking towards me and moving Sif out from in front of me. He traced lightly across my legs.

"Volstagg, for how long did that Frost Giant touch your arm?" he questioned. Volstagg looked up.

"A few seconds, why?" he answered confused.

"Look here, her legs are still charred from the fight…" Fandral stated. Hogun looked confused.

"And?" he questioned.

"Look at Volstagg's wound, his is fading away. Hers isn't… How long where they in contact with your skin?" He questioned me.

"About ten seconds I think but there were three of them" I sighed. Fandral looked worried. He looked over at Hogun and Sif.

"We need to get her back to the Healing room; I fear she may be in a worse condition than we first thought" he said sternly.

"What?" I let out a small whimper. Before I could react though, Volstagg had already whipped me off my sat and was carrying me back towards the healing room, Sif, Fandral and Hogun following close behind.

Fandral pushed open the doors, letting Volstagg though. One of the nurses approached us.

"Back so soon Miss Brave, how may we help you this time?" she questioned lightly.

"You need to have a closer examination of her legs, they don't seem to be healing even after the treatment" Volstagg explained. I looked up at him.

"I could have said that" I whispered. He smiled as the nurse nodded, showing us to a room. Volstagg lifted me down slowly, placing me soft on the bed. My legs stuck like a hive of wasps had attacked them. The nurse moved the others away, giving us space. She pressed her gloved hands against the wound, it was agony. I held back a scream. She looked up at me, seeing my pain.

"Scream if you wish dear, the walls are sound proof." She smiled lightly. I couldn't hold my screams back now, the pain was unbearable. The nurse just smiled at me as she poked and prodded my legs, I just wanted to rip that smile right off her pretty little face. The nurse then looked seriously at me.

"We're going to need to take some tissue samples, I'm sorry Miss Brave but this is going to hurt more." She sighed, I cringed. I looked over at Sif. She walked slowly to the side of the bed. It was then we heard a knocking at the door, I looked over the nurse to see a very arrogant looking Loki, stood in the threshold.

"What do you want Loki?" I hissed, pain still spiralling though my legs. He smiled.

"These wall might e sound proof, but your screams cannot contain them." He chuckled as he paced to the other side of the bed. I stared at him evilly.

"What's wrong?" he asked the nurse. She smiled.

"Her legs seem more damaged then we expected, we're going to take a few tissue samples" she said smiling. She smiled way too much for my own liking. Loki nodded and looked back down at me.

"I wanted to apologise for what occurred earlier between us, I was way out of line. I hope you can forgive Me." he sighed lightly. His jade eyes full of sorrow. I smiled though the pain.

"Thank you Loki" I smiled. He chuckled. The nurse looked towards Sif and the others.

"I'm going to have to ask you to go outside" she smiled at them. They nodded and began to leave the room.

"I'm staying here" Loki interjected. "She's going to need some moral support." I looked up at him and smiled. The nurse turns back to Loki and nods.

After the others had left and the door had been shut, the nurse prepared her things. I cringed when I saw the tools. Loki patted my shoulder in reassurance.

"The good thing is Miss Brave is that there seems to be no visible blood near the surface so we won't be swimming in a blood bath" she said calmly, that didn't help at all. I suddenly felt a cold felling on my leg, I grabbed onto Loki's arm. As the nurse started to pull away the skin, I could feel it ripping away, it was agony. I cried out as she tore more black, charred skin from my legs. I gritted my teeth as one piece of the skin wouldn't come loose, the nurse pulled it off roughly and I screamed and ear bursting scream. I clung onto Loki harder now. I then felt the nurse pull away and walk off with the samples, not saying a word. I sighed in relief. I then heard the door open to see Sif rushing in, closely followed by the others. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Oh Emi, I'm glad your ok. The screams you where making where horrible, I couldn't imagine the pain you where in" she stuttered. I then felt something warm run down my shin. I looked up to see a small trickle of blood run down my leg, so much for no blood. The nurse then returned.

"Where testing the samples now, I just need to take one last look at our leg. Seems there was blood after all, at least we know your blood flow hasn't been affected" she smiled again.

She spent the next ten agonisingly painful minutes checking my leg, searching all the darkened areas, all the muscle areas and a lot more. She looked concerned. She said her goodbyes and went to check on the samples. I groaned.

"I swear on all things holy that if she touches my legs on more time I'll kick her in the teeth" I growled. Loki chuckled. At least he could see the funny in all of this, I really did want to kick her in the teeth.

"Hopefully the test results are good" Volstagg said, worried.

"I'm sure they will be" Sif tried to lighten the mood, but it was short lived. The nurse returned with a not so good expression on her face.

"Well?" Loki questioned, impatiently.

"Miss Brave, due the extreme damage done to your skin tissue, the cells aren't regenerating like they should, The muscles underneath have deteriorated somewhat too. I'm afraid to say its permanent…" she looked away from me, somewhat in shame. I looked down at my legs, I was stuck this way.

"No… there must be a way!" I stuttered. She shuck her head.

"It's not something we can treat with our normal treatments, the burns have ruptured your skin cells, it's irreversible. All we can do I bandage you up and keep giving you treatment for the irritation." She said sadly.

"What will happen to my muscles? You said they'd deteriorated slightly" I said, grimly. She smiled again.

"Your muscles will mend themselves, so you will be able to what's just fine in a few weeks or so, it's just the skin that's damaged." She said, happily. I sighed. All I wanted to do now was be alone, so I could cry. I looked up at the nurse.

"Can I please be bandaged up, I want to go to my room, get some rest." I spoke softly. the nurse nodded kindly…


	10. Under Loki's Control

I didn't want to rest; I just wanted to get away from all the attention I was getting. I stood at the top of the steps at the Hall of Asgard. I sat on the top step as I looked over at the darkened sky, seeing the stars glimmer. I smiled lightly; I spent much of my childhood staring up at the stars with my brother Zak. We would lie on the roof of our house, making small talk and listening to the stories he had to tell. I remember our mother's voice calling me down when it became to late, I would hug Zak goodnight and go join my mother. I looked over toward where my house was. I sighed. All my belongings where still there. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the set of keys my mother had thrown at me. I stared at them sadly. I gripped them tightly, trying to hold the tears back. A voice then came from behind me.

"Emi, my dear. What are you doing here alone? Shouldn't you be resting?" Frigga's voice rang in my ears. I turned to look at her sadly.

"I don't want to rest" I sighed, looking back over at the horizon. I was surprised to see her sit lightly beside me.

"I understand you don't like feeling this way" she sighed. "What's on you're mind?" I looked at her with saddened eyes.

"My parents have abandoned me and all the things are still at my former home, I don't know if its such a good idea to go back yet." I spoke softly, keeping the tears at bay. I placed a tentative hand on my shoulder, pulling me toward a hug.

"I know you miss Thor" she said lightly. The thought of Thor made all my defences fall and the tears began to flow. I sobbed lightly into her shoulder. Her shushed me and placed both her hands on my checks, forcing me to look at her. She whipped the tears from my eyes.

"Look, how about we take a trip down to your parent house to get your things, and we can set things up in your new room here, what do you say?" she smiled lightly at me. I nodded. We both stood and began to walk down the steps.

Frigga's had brought along a few guards along to help with carrying my things. We stopped outside my former home. I shivered.

"It's going to be ok" Frigga patted my shoulder. I stood slight behind her while one of the guards knocked on the door. I heard my mother's voice.

"My Queen, what a pleasure to see you, what can I do for you" she spoke with to much enthusiasm. Frigga cleared he throat.

"I and the Allfather have recently taken your daughter into our care and we have come to collect her belongings" she spoke smoothly. I heard my mother's breathing hitch. I walked out from behind Frigga to look at my mother with a scowl. My mother looked sadly at me.

"She can collect her things" she said sadly. I walked past my mother and up to my room, Frigga close behind me. I walked into my bedroom; it was exactly the way it was when I left. I looked at Frigga. She smiled lightly at me.

"You have such a beautiful room Emi" she smiled at me again. I giggled lightly. The guards started to collect my things. Frigga picked up a photo of me and my brother.

"Who's this?" she pointed at the picture. I looked to the photo of me and my brother and smiled.

"He's my brother" I smiled lightly. She smiled at the picture.

"He looks like you, when will we meet him?" She chirped with excitement. My smile loosened slightly.

"He's no longer with us" I sighed. She flinched.

"I'm so sorry Emi, I didn't know" she placed the picture in my hands as the last of my things had been removed. Frigga followed the guards don't the stairs. I looked over to the far wall to see the guards hadn't removed to sword from my wall. I smiled knowing what the sword was, Wolfsbane. My sword. A gift from my childhood. The sword at my belt was my brothers; the sword here was my very own. Its purple edge shined in the dim light. I placed my hand on the hilt of the sword and pulled it lightly off the wall. I ran my fingers lightly, smiling.

"You're done, now get out." I heard my father's voice. I turned to see him in the doorway, my mother stood closely behind him.

"You've made a mistake you know, you just don't know it yet" I laughed at them. My dad growled and gripped at a sword on his belt. Id not seen it in years, my father was a hunter. He had trained me from a young age. I growled and clutched Wolfbane tightly.

"You don't deserve to wield that sword" he growled. I laughed again.

"You underestimate me father, I've grown stronger" I smiled evilly at my father. He brought his sword up quickly towards my neck; I felt the sword touch at he skin on my neck.

"You would never hurt me." I growled. My father's eyes held rage. I smiled.

"I was never your favourite child was I? You always favoured Zak. With him been stronger and fitter than myself. Well he's not here now. You only trained me because you failed to protect him" I saw all my father's defences' fall at my words. His sword dropped to the floor, shock in his eyes.

"Leave now!" he snapped. I giggled to myself.

"Happily" I sneered. I pushed past my mother and walked towards where Frigga was stood by the front door. I didn't look behind me as we walked back to the Hall of Asgard.

I was settling in well at the hall of Asgard. Frigga looked after me like I was one of her own. I'd noticed Loki had become more inclusive, I'd not seen him in days. I was laid on my bed when I heard a knock at the door, I sighed. Frigga had insisted that the healers check my legs often to make sure I wasn't getting worse. I hadn't been seen today.

"Come in!" I shouted. What I saw next surprised me. I didn't see a healer stood at my door, I saw Loki.

"Loki?!" I shouted as I jumped off the bed and ran towards him. I did worry about him a lot recently. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Whoa Emi, what's wrong?" he stuttered. I let him go and stood back slightly.

"I haven't seen you in days! Where have you been?" I shouted. He smiled lightly.

"I've been keeping to myself" he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. H he looked down at my clothes.

"What are you wearing?" he questioned. I was wearing the clothes that I bought when I went on a trip to Mitgard. A small t-shirt and a pair of low cut shorts.

"Some clothes I bought on Mitgard" I said lightly.

"They look nice" He nodded in approval. I looked into his eyes.

"Could we talk?" he whispered. I looked at him confused.

"Sure" I said walking back into my room, he stopped me.

"Not here" he pulled me along the corridor and into his room. I pulled my lightly down towards the bed, sitting me down.

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned sitting in the middle of his bed, cross-legged. He sighed.

"It's the only place I feel safe talking about this" he sighed again. I looked at his green eyes in wonder. He sat in front of me and placed a tentative hand on my leg. I shivered at his cold touch.

"I want to talk to you about Thor." He whispered. My stomach churned at the thought of Thor. I nodded lightly.

"It was my fault that he got cast out and I'm very sorry for that but you need to understand that I did it to protect him. To protect you. I didn't know the All Father was going to banish him for it." He sighed. He dipped his head so his eyes where covered. I placed both hand on the side of his face, bringing his eyes to the same level as mine.

"I know Loki and I am grateful for it. I just hope Thor is safe" I whispered. Loki's eyes shut.

"I'm also sorry I kissed you without asking first, it was so unlike me" he sighed again. I looked deep into his eyes and saw the love behind them. I shivered. He leaned in toward me, I pulled back. Loki's eyes tore into mine.

"Please…" his voice was full of pain, I whined. I felt his hand slip into my hair. I looked into his eyes. He we begging me.

All my walls collapsed at three little words.

"I need this…" he whispered, so much pain behind his voice. I felt him lean closer to me until his lips lightly touched mine. I melted into the kiss, my lips moving against him. I felt his hand grip my hair slightly while his other stayed placed on my leg. I pushed back into the kiss, letting Loki take control. I suddenly felt a wave on energy hit me. I pushed Loki back onto the bed, straddling him. I pressed our lips together once. I felt Loki's hand slid down my waist and place them on my hips. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them down by his head. I growled.

"Getting rough are we? I like that" he smiled. I kissed him roughly while I kept his hand pinned. I suddenly felt a change in movement and found myself on my back, Loki hovering over me, between my legs. He smiled smugly. He moved closer to my ear.

"My turn" he whispered. I shivered. He grabbed my wrist roughly and pinned them like I had done. He pressed he lips to mine one more. I wanted to test my bounds so I pulled away from the kiss. Every time Loki went to kiss me I pulled away. I saw the anger start to build in his eyes. Pain suddenly shot against my face. I moaned lightly. Loki had hit me. I looked at him to see shock in his eyes.

"I hit you…" he whispered. I felt a small amount of blood drip down my cheek. I whipped my fingers over the blood, looking at the red liquid. He began to move away from my but I pulled him back.

"Don't… I liked it" I whispered. Loki looked deep into my eyes. At my words he lifted the blood coated fingers to his mouth and licked to blood off them. I shivered.

"That was sexy" I whispered and pulled him back down to kiss me again. I felt Loki's hands pull at my t-shirt. He pulled away from me.

"As much as I like your outfit, I'd love to see you without it." He smiled. I began to take my shirt off. I threw it to the floor. Loki looked at my chest confused. He pulled on the Mitgardian bra I was wearing. I sighed and unclipped it from the back, letting it fall. I threw it like I'd done with my t-shirt. Loki looked at my chest in wonder. He placed his hand on my breast. I smiled. He pressed his lips to mine again, running his hand over my skin. I moaned into the kiss and I began to tuck on the clothes he was wearing. He pulled away and when I looked up at him his cloths where gone and the rest of mine had too. I smiled at him. Damn magic. I began to slip beneath the covers of his bed. He smiled and joined me. That night felt like heaven to me.

When I woke the next morning, I opened my eyes to find I was not in my room, these where not my covers. I looked over my shoulder to see a quite naked Loki. I looked down at myself to see I wasn't wearing any clothes. I then remembered what events happened the night before. I sat up shocked. I must have woken Loki because I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Morning" he whispered. I pushed him away from me and began to put my clothes back on.

"Emi, what's wrong?" he sighed. I didn't reply. I looked down at my hands, they had begun to glow. I felt weird as some sort of magic source left my body. I growled.

"What did you do to me?!" I shouted. Loki looked down.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I growled again. Loki looked up at me.

"I knew this would happen. I couldn't control the spell I used on you, it got out of control." He sighed.

"You used a spell on me to get me to sleep with you! You are sick!" I hissed. Loki stood after putting on his boxers.

"I only used it so that you would kiss me, I didn't know that this would happen" he whispered. He stepped towards me and tried to hug me. I pushed him away.

"You used me!" I said as I pushed him again and ran out of the room, crying. I ran as fast as I could back to my room. I locked the door behind me and ran over to the bed. I spent the rest of the day crying into my pillow. Why had he done this to me?…


	11. Feathers Everywhere!

**Authors Note: Hello one again :) sorry again for the late upload, ive been really busy. Enroling and doing my Induction for College, comission work ect. sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I found myself been pulled along by Frigga, back to my room. I'd gone into such a depressed state over the past two days that I'd started to black out. I had a complete lack of energy. Frigga found me at the top of the stairs of the Hall of Asgard, crying. With Thor still down on Mitgard and after what Loki had done to me, what would you expect? I stumbled into my bedroom with Frigga by my side. I then saw the Allfather stood before me. What was he doing in my room? I felt my legs start to give and I fell to my knees. Frigga shot to my side, kneeling beside. I let more tears fall. I sobbed into Frigga's shoulder. She stood before Odin and cleared her throat.

"Look at her Odin. Look what sending our son to a distant realm has done to her!" she shouted. I looked up at her to see her own tears falling from her checks. The Allfather sighed.

"I never thought what would happen to her over time, she looks broken" he spoke softly. I felt him place a tentative hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"_They have no idea_" I thought to myself. Frigga wrapped her arms around me.

"Odin, give her what we agreed on" Frigga whispered. I looked up at her with confused eyes. I looked toward the Allfather in wonder. He held a potion bottle with a red liquid. I stood shakily and paced towards him.

"I don't think this is such a good idea" Odin interjected. Frigga took the bottle from him.

"Look at her, she needs this" Frigga sighed. She handed the bottle to me

"Drink this" she whispered. I looked at the red liquid.

"What will it do" I spoke, a rough edge to my voice. Frigga looked at me and smiled.

"Drink it and you'll see." She giggled lightly. I took the top off and looked down the top. It smelt like fruit. I carefully brought it to my lips and drank it slowly until it was all gone. I gave Odin the bottle back as Frigga hurried me to the bed. She laid me down on my stomach.

"Don't roll over" She smiled painfully at me. What was going on? I then felt something stab at my back. I cried out in agony. Odin held Frigga back when she reached out for me. I cried out as it stabbed at me again. I grabbed at the bed sheets for support. Had the Allfather poisoned me? This all seemed like a nightmare… but it wasn't. It felt like my back was been ripped apart by wild, savage creature. I screamed as it tore at my back one more. I saw Frigga break free of the Allfather hold and run towards me.

"Emi… Emi…. Listen to me; everything's going to be fine. I promise. You just need to sit this out." She sobbed. I cried out again as I felt something tear out of my back. I wished everything was going to be fine. I ripped into the pillows making the downy feathers spread over the bed. I screamed eventually blacking out .

I woke the next morning face down on my bed. I rubbed my eyes. The energy I'd lost over the past days had returned. My pillow was covered in feathers. My attention was brought to abnormally large feather. I grabbed it.

"_this looks too big to be in a pillow_" I thought. I placed the feather and stretched involuntarily. I paused. Something on my back seemed to stretch too. I slowly looked behind me to see feathers. I jumped out of my bed to see the sheets where coated in blood and more feathers. There where feathers everywhere! What in the name of Odin had gone on here? I ran to the large mirror in my room., grabbing the large feather. I couldn't believe what I saw. Wings.

"What?" I spoke softly. I moved around to see the wings moving after me. I looked at the large feather in my hand and slowly placed it near the ones on my wings. It was one of my feathers. I dropped it in shock. I'd always dreamed of having wings but I thought it was impossible. I then noticed that I was completely naked. I looked back at the bed to see the shreds of my old cloths. I only had the bandages around my legs.

"_Wings as bandages, now that's a good look_" I thought, sarcastically to myself I ran to the wardrobe to look thought my cloths only to see that they had vanished. I saw a pair of underwear and rushed to put them on. I then ran toward the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around myself hissing at the contact on my back. I walked back into my room to see the bed sheets been changed and Odin, Frigga and Loki stood in my room. Frigga turned to face me. I saw Loki pick up the feather I'd dropped earlier.

"Emi!" Frigga shouted with joy. She ran to hug me.

"Sorry for my nudity, all my cloths had gone" I sighed. She smiled at me. She turned to Loki and Odin.

"Outside please, she needs to get dressed" Frigga said as she hurried them outside as well as the servants. Loki's eyes never leaving me. Frigga shut the door and rushed back to me. I looked at her confuse.

"Frigga, I don't know if you know this but I have WINGS!" I shouted. She just smiled at me.

"You look beautiful" she whispered as she ran her fingers thought the feathers.

"Frigga, what happened?" I questioned. She paced towards the bed, ushering me to follow. I tightened the towel around me and sat beside her.

"Emi, do you remember that liquid we gave you to drink last night?" she questioned. I nodded lightly.

"It was a Pegasus Potion, there extremely rare. It gives the person who drinks the liquid fully working wings" she smiled lightly. I looked confused.

"But what about the pain? It was agony" I sighed. Frigga looked at me with kind eyes.

"If we told you it hurt, would you have taken it?" she questioned. She had a point "Why give it to me?" I sighed, looking at the floor.

"Thor told us how much you wanted wings, we though since now you're apart of out family that we'd give you something to welcome you" she smiled.

I looked back at my wings; they'd given me my wish as a welcome present? I felt touched. I knock at the door snapped me out of my day dream. Frigga smiled.

"That will be your new cloths" she said rushing to the door.

"We had your old cloths modified so that they would fit around your wings" she spoke after bring the cloths back to the bed.

"_She prepared for this?_" I looked at the black dress laid out in front of me. Two holes in the back. Frigga smiled.

"I had this one specially made for you; I chose the colour and design. Her let me help you put it on" she ushered me to drop the towel and turn around. She passed me the dress so I could climb into it. She took over when it came to my wings, she undid some buttons around where there my wings where supposed to go. She clipped them around my wings and zipped up the back. I turned to look in the mirror. I saw that the dress flared off at my hips. It was quite short and it was heavily laired but I liked it. I smiled at Frigga.

"Thank you" I whispered lightly.

"No problem" Frigga smiled and began to walk away. I grabbed her arm and smiled.

"I mean for the wings, it's a dream come true" I began to well up as she wrapped her loving arms around me. As she pulled away the door opened and Loki and Odin entered again. Loki looked at me with warm eyes. I shivered. Odin smiled.

"You look beautiful Emi, have you tried to fly yet?" he questioned. I looked at my wings as I began to gain control of them.

"No but I want too" I said as I began to move them. After a short time my feet left the floor. I looked down and smiled. I rose higher. I then began to feel unstable and fell back to the floor, only just managing to land on my feet; I winced as my legs began to ache. I'd forgotten about my legs been still on the mend. Frigga looked at me worried.

"I guess a little flight training might be required" Loki suggested. I looked at him with cold eyes. Odin nodded.

"There's a Pegasus expert waiting in the arena Emi, we brought him in, in case this would arise, go see him. Loki go with her" Odin ordered as he walked out, Frigga hot on his heals. I sighed. It was just me and Loki now.

"I'm surprised you kept it to yourself" Loki smiled at me. I growled and pushed passed him, my wings hitting him in the face. I smiled at that. I then saw a pair of black heals Frigga must have left for me to wear. I rolled my eyes and slipped them on. Loki stayed by my side as I walked out of the room.

"Must you follow me?" I questioned. Loki paused.

"My father ordered me to go with you, I wouldn't go against him" he smiled. I huffed and walked ahead. I noticed that when I walked I was less clumsy and I seemed to sway more. I like it. I could feel Loki's eyes on me. I growled.

As I walked down the streets of Asgard, plenty of people stared at me. I could still sense Loki was still behind me. The men of Asgard seemed to give me the most attention. I shuck them off. I didn't walk straight to the arena; I needed some more moral support right now. I reached the door to the house I wanted and rapped on the door. I stood there, peoples gazes burning thought me. The door opened and Erik stood in the threshold. He looked me up and down with his mouth open.

"Long time no see" I smiles. I just looked at me.

"Shocked?" I asked. He nods. He turns back into the house.

"Going out!" he shouts into the house before he shuts the door behind him. He looks at Loki over my shoulder and then at me again. I pulled him along as I started to walk back to the arena.

"Emi… what happened?" he stuttered. I laughed lightly.

"Long story short, I drank a Pegasus Potion and now I have wings and im off to the arena to get the hang off them. The reason Loki is following me is because Odin ordered him too plus I don't really like been around him so that's why I came to get you." I began to run out of breath. Erik ran his fingers though the feathers; I closed my eyes at the contact. As we closed in on the arena I began to hear voices I recognised. I started to hurry to the centre where Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg where training...


	12. Discover Your Potential

As I reached the entrance of the arena, I could see Sif and Hogun sparring while Fandral and Volstagg looked on, amused. I smiled, pulling Erik with me. As I got closer to the warriors, Fandral turned in my direction, I paused. He looked at me and then jumped back slightly, catching the attention of the other warriors. I heard a gasp from Sif as she raised her hand to her mouth. I then saw Loki walk past me to rest against on one of the walls.

"Emi? What happened to you?" Volstagg questioned. I rolled my eyes; I was going to have to explain it again.

"The All Father gave me a Pegasus Potion to compensate the sadness I was feeling now that Thor is on Mitgard. A sort of token to make me happier. But I've not managed to get a grip of the yet. The All Father told me to go here to meet an expert on how to fly." I smiled. They looked at me, slight confusion in their eyes. I rolled my eyes again.

"Wait, didn't you say you always wanted to have wings?" Fandral asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Frigga told me it was a welcome to the family present" I smiled.

"You look beautiful" Sif sighed, happily. I smiled.

"Thank you, I do feel more confident about myself" I giggled. I then heard footsteps behind me.

"Princess Emi Brave?" I heard a voice call out. I looked behind me to see a tall, light haired man smiling at me. He had wings, of course he would. He smiled and walked towards me and bowed slightly. He had called me a princess, why? I smiled back.

"Hello, what's your name?" I questioned. He looked up and smiled at me.

"I am Gunar" he said, cheerfully. I chuckled.

"You called me a princess, why?" I looked at him confused.

"Aren't you not currently courting Thor, the prince of Asgard?" he smiled.

"Yes I am" I smiled, trying to hide the small cringe when he said his name.

"Then the All Father has instructed me to address you as such" he smiled

"Now shall we begin?" he questioned. I nodded and smiled. I slipped the heels off I was wearing and passed them to Sif for safe keeping. I followed Gunar towards the middle of the arena. I stood 6 feet away from him.

"Now, I need to ask you a question first." I smiled. I nodded lightly.

"Have you experienced any magic vibes at all since you've taken the potion?" he questioned.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I have felt slightly different" I smiled.

"Any magic spikes?" he asked. I shuck my head.

"Be weary of them, they tend to happen in cases of high emotion" He smiled.

"That's for now. Shall we begin? It's time to discover your potential"

The lessons when on for hours. I picked it up rather fast. Keep your legs straight, keep my wings synchronised, to land straight. It was really fun. I did crash a few times, I'll admit that but it went smoother then I expected. It was only me and Erik at the arena when I'd finished. Loki and the warriors had been called away. After Gunar and I had parted ways for the day. I walked back to where Erik was sat, his arm rested limply over his raised knee.

"You're getting good" he smiled as he stood up and handed me my shoes, Sif handed them to him before she had left. I smiled as I slipped them back on.

"Thank you, it's not that hard now that I know the basics." I sighed, feeling tired.

"Good to know, want me to walk you home?" he asked. I looked up at him. It had been a while since we'd seen each other, maybe more time with him would be good for me.

"Sure" I smiled as we began to walk out. I smiled as I look into the sky as we walked down the streets of Asgard. I could be up there right now. I couldn't help myself then. I fluttered my wings lightly then used all my force to push me up into the air. I startled Erik because when I began to hover, I turned to see him sat on the ground, shocked.

"Did you have to do that?" he shouted up at me. I giggled lightly and smiled.

"No but I just couldn't resist, I mean I have wings now. I can fly everywhere!" I smiled, happily. Erik rolled his eyes and walked on. I smiled as I looked out over the horizon. It was so beautiful, the sun just about to set behind the Bifrost. I smiled. It reminded me the first night I'd spent alone with Thor after we'd become friends.

_I stood on the balcony of Thor's room. He'd gone off to find us both some food and I'd spotted a small light coming from behind the drapes. Id wandered over to them and pulled them open. The view I saw was amazing. I stood there in amazement. I wandered to the edge of the balcony and climbed onto the ledge, sitting down. My legs daggled before a steep drop. I wasn't scared, the ledge was quite large. I giggled as a few native birds fluttered around my head. I smiled and placed my hand out. A small blue bird fluttered down onto my hand. I reached out and stroked the little one's belly._

"_This is why I love nature" I smiled. I then heard the sound of a door opening. The bird fluttered away as Thor appeared behind me._

"_Didn't know you where good with birds" I chuckled. I turned my head to see Thor with a basket of Apples from Mitgard. He stepped towards me and handed me one. I smiled before I took a small bite out of it._

"_There are a lot of things you don't know about me" I smiled. He looked at me and smiled lightly. He looked out over the horizon._

"_Beautiful sunset tonight, don't you agree?" he questioned. I smiled as I saw the sun disappear behind the Bifrost._

"_Yes, it is" is giggled. Thor chuckled and walked back into his room. I swung my legs around and jumped back onto the balcony. I began to follow Thor but did a double take on the sunset and smiled, before walking back into Thor's room._

I then heard a small whistle from behind me that snapped me out of my daydream. I turned to see Erik smiling at me. I fluttered back down to the ground and paced towards him.

"Sorry about that, got slightly distracted" I sighed. We got stared at quite a bit during out way back to the Hall of Asgard. Erik tried to keep me out of view but it just wasn't working. He sighed.

"Sorry about all the staring" he sighed again. I looked up at him.

"It's not your fault" I smiled. He chuckled.

"I heard you now living in the Hall of Asgard, it's that true?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm living in the Hall of Asgard, my parents didn't quite see why I went to Jotunheim with Thor. They threw me out but the All Father and Frigga kindly accepted me" I smiled, slightly saddened. Erik nodded, not wanting to take the topic much further. We reached the steps of the Hall of Asgard.

"Goodbye Emi, It was good to see you again" he smiled wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I smiled and hugged back.

"Likewise" I giggled as he began to walk away. I sighed. I looked up the steps to see Frigga waving at me. I flew up to her rather quickly. She smiled at me sweetly.

"I see the session with Gunar has helped you dearly?" she chuckled.

"Indeed, he told me to contact him if I had any questions" I giggled lightly. She ushered me lightly into one of the large corridors leading to the healing rooms.

"I'm taking you to the healing room to have the healers check out you legs again" she sighed lightly.

"That's fine. Can I ask you something?" I questioned her. She turned he head towards me.

"Of course" she smiled.

"Why did the All Father instruct Gunar to call me a princess?" I asked. She smiled again.

"When you're truly in love with a prince and his family has accepted you into family, why shouldn't you be addresses as such?" she chuckled again.

"When you put it like that" I smiled as we reached the healing rooms.

"I just hope he returns soon." As said as hopped onto the bed. I sighed as the healer began to un-wrap my bandaged, the black, charred skin beginning to show. I winced. Frigga held onto my arm tightly. The healer flinched as the doors to the healing room slammed opened. The healer didn't turn as the brought in someone new. I gasped as I recognized the person laid on the bed. Fraya.

"No" I whispered as I heard Astrid shouting down the hall.

"Excuse me" I spoke softly to the healer as she removed the rest of my bandages. I struggled out of Frigga's hold and stepped slowly of the bed, cringing as I did so. I saw Astrid come though to door, been pulled away by Erik. He spotted me.

"Emi?" he sighed.

"Keep her away, I've go this". I shifted over to where Fraya was laid. I pushed past the doctors to see her laid limply on the bed, her throat cut. She was barely breathing.

"There's nothing we can do for her" I heard a healer sigh. I looked round at him and growled. I stood in front of him, angry.

"Don't you dare say that! There's always a way!" I shouted.

"E… Emi?" I heard Fraya moan in pain. I turned, my eyes beginning to well up. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm here, what happened?" I questioned. She gasped for breath.

"A shadow… it appeared… and then vanished" she coughed. She kept gasping for breath, her eyes slowly closing.

"No…" I breathed. But it was too late. He breathing stopped and her body went limp.

"FRAYA!" I heard Astrid yell. I began to sob. The healers began to stand back, looking frightened. I clung onto my dead friend. I looked at her now pale face. I broke down once again. I turned to look at Erik and Astrid. They looked at me, tears welling in Astrid's eyes.

"She's gone" I sighed. Astrid's legs collapsed from under her, she sobbed. I saw Frigga rush to her side. I turned back to Fraya. I began to feel anger build up inside me. I moved away from her to stand and the end of the bed. I hissed as I felt the anger spread over my body, it felt warm. I cried out in anger. I saw Frigga flinch.

"Whoever did this will die at my hands!" I screamed. I began to hover above everyone. I let the anger flow though me like wildfire. I began to feel a warm sensation evaporate from the palms of my hands. I looked at them to see an energy source circling round it. I couldn't control it. I cried out as it began to cover my body. As I began to feel its power reach its peck, it started to break before me. The energy spread quickly across the room. I fell back to the floor, my wings no longer keeping me suspended in the air. I hit my head as I hit the floor and felt my vision begin to blur. I couldn't move, not even my wings. I heard loud voices shouting my name but I could focus of them. I saw blurred figure come too my aid. Others rushed to the bed. I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up. I cried out as I caught my wing on something sharp. I was placed onto an empty bed and tended to immediately. I stated to regain feeling in my arms and I started to feel a warm substance run down my arm. I looked round and I could see red pouring down my upper arm, how'd that happen? I then felt darkness overwhelm me.

I could here muffled voices as I began to wake up and my eye sight was returning to normal. I saw Frigga leaning over me, worry on her face. I began to shake off the numbness in my body and I began to try and sit up.

"Emi what are you doing?" Frigga questioned worried. I cringed as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fraya" was I all I said.

"You've been out cold for days, don't try to walk." She sighed. I looked at her, confused.

"Days?" I sighed. I tried to stand but my legs fell from under me and before I could react I was on the floor. I caught my wing again. I hissed. I looked round to see my wing was at an unusual angle. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me back to my feet. I saw that it was Erik. He helped me cross the room to where Fraya was laid. Something had changed, I could sence it. I looked at Fraya, her wounds healed. She was breathing, she was alive! Her eyes fluttered open

"You're alive!" I smiled. I saw a weak smile on her face.

"No thanks to you" he smiled happily at me. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I questioned. She smiled at me.

"I can't tell you that" she sighed.

"I can" a voice called, I turned to the door where Gunar was now stood. I stumbled away from Fraya's bed and towards Gunar.

"What did I do?" I questioned him. He smiled lightly at me.

"From what I was told by the healers and my queen, it sounds to me like you had a magic spike. I told you about them in our training session. Your friend here managed to do something the caused you to have a magic spike. In your case, Anger. This caused the magic inside you to spark. Causing you to heal your friend and for you to now to use magic" he smiled at me. I looked at him with a dull look on my face. I turned back to Fraya as she coughed to get my attention.

"I've just noticed Emi… you have wings! And one appears to be broken" she sighed softly. I looked back at my wing to see it drooping at an odd angle. I tried to move it but hissed in pain as I did.

"Come here" Gunar smiled. I paced towards him unit I stood before him.

"This might hurt" he said before he grasped my wing. I hissed. He held both sides of my wing together at he break and closed his eyes, I felt his hands grow warm and n energy flow though them. I felt my wing began to mend itself. He then let go of my wing and stood back. I looked up to see my wing was healed and didn't hurt when I moved it. I smiled, giggling.

"My I talk to Emi alone? I need to catch up on things" Fraya asked. Everyone nodded and began to leave the room. I turned and began to walk unto her bedside.

We talked for what seemed like hours. I told her more about my trip into Jotunheim, how I was feeling now that Thor had gone, about what Loki had done to me and about how I got my wings.

"Wow, you seem to have a more energetic life then the rest of us combined." She smiled at me.

"I wouldn't say energetic, I'd say it was rather painful." I sighed. She looked at me with pity.

"You have been acting different as of late" she sighed. I looked up at her with a mock smile. I then heard my name been called from the corridor.

"In here!" I shouted. I looked as Sif turned the corner and into the room.

"Emi, we need to speak with you" she huffed, out of breath.

"About what?" I asked.

"Going to Mitgard"…


	13. We All Know What We Have To Do

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES DONT KILL ME! I've had shit load of coursework and ive just not had the time to do it :( But its here now! Horray that I actually did it! Enjoy!**

"LOKI'S WHAT?!" I shouted as I'd finished putting on my armour. Sif had brought me to my room after I'd said goodbye to my friend Fraya. Sif had informed me that the All Father had fallen into the Odins sleep and Loki was now king.

"It's unfortunately true" she sighed as I clipped my sword onto my belt.

"We've been discussing and we think it might be time" she sighed again as she ushered me out of the door and into another room. I sat down on a bench with my head in my hands. I heard Fandral begin to pace. He growled. I looked up to see Volstagg lay down on the seat across from me, food in tow. Fandral growled again.

"Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you've managed to consume four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef and two casks of ail. Shame on you. Don't you care?" he snapped, hitting the food out of Volstagg's hand. He stood abruptly.

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy" he snapped back. I stood and pulled Fandral back slightly as Sif stood between them.

"Stop it, both of you!" she hissed. I sighed.

"Fighting will get us no-where" I said as I pull Fandral further away. Sif sighed.

"We all know what we have to do" she whispered lightly.

"We must go" Hogun spoke roughly. "We must find Thor" I wrapped my arms around my chest at the mention of his name. It sent pain though my heart.

"Its treason" Fandral huffed.

"To hell with treason, it's suicide" Volstagg retorted. I looked at the ground with sad eyes.

"Thor would do the same for us" I said in a small voice. I then felt a warm hand on my arm. I looked up to see Sif smiling at me.

"Now shush" Volstagg whispered "Heimdall might be watching". Just after he finished speaking, the large doors to the room began to open. A guard stood in its threshold.

"Heimdall demands your presence" he stated before walking away I looked at the others with glass eyes.

"Where doomed" I sighed before I began to walk out of the door, the others in hot pursuit.

As we reached the Bifrost I shivered. Heimdalls eyes seemed to cut though my skin like butter. I clutched tighter to the cloke the concealed my wings.

"You wished to see us?" Volstagg sighed. Heimdall nodded.

"You would defy the commands of Loki, our king. Break every oath you have taken as warriors and commit treason to bring Thor back?" He stated. I shivered again and looked up.

"Yes" I answered sternly.

"Good" Heimdall suddenly stood forward walking away from the Bifrost.

"So you'll help us? Sif questioned. Heimdall was still walking away.

"I am bound by honour to our king. I cannot open the bridge to you" he stated and walked passed us.

"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" Fandral sighed. I looked behind me at the Bifrost to see it begin to spark.

"Now what do we do?" Volstagg questioned. I turned as it began to spark more.

"Look" I caught there attention as the Bifrost was brought to life. The portal took shape.

"We have no time to lose, lets go" Sif smiled as she walked though the portal, the rest of us not far behind.

I began to feel sick as we landed on Mitgard. We began to look around or desert and baron landscape. I noticed a small town on the distance.

"Look over there" I sighed as I covered my mouth from the flying sand.

"We should look for him there" Sif said lightly before walking towards the town. I walked behind the group taking in my surroundings. The urge to fly out and look at this new place at a distance was there, but for once I ignored it. I heard the others mutter about what they would do when they found Thor and how they would bring him home. An image of Thor then flashed across my mind. I sighed. I really did miss him. I began to think about what had happened since he'd left. So much had gone on. I was permanently injured, I'd been kicked out of my home, been adopted into a new one, been taken advantage of, grown wings and saved a loved one from dying. How was he ment to take all of that in? Would he even see me in the same way that he did before? Would he not want me now? I shuck my head, the memories fading into the back of my mind.

"Don't be silly" I muttered to myself. "He'll still love you". I sighed as I pulled my hood over my head, shielding my eyes from the burning sun. I looked down at my bandaged legs too. The sand that bounced of them stung slightly. I winched as the some of the small bead mad contact. I look on ahead. We had a fair distance to walk. Once we reached it I began to look around. The towns people looked at us with strange eyes. I gripped the hilt of my sword. The last time I'd come to Midgard, my mother had taken me somewhere private. I looked up to see the group rush towards the large glass doors of a house, knocking loudly.

"Found you!" Volstagg roared before they pushed open the doors. I stayed back. I saw him then. He was hugging Volstagg tightly. My breath hitched. He was dressed in Mitgardian clothing, something I'd thought I'd never see. He looked over at me but the hood I wore covered most of my face and he was unable to recognise me. I sighed.

"This is good, this is good" Volstagg exclaimed. He hadn't seen me yet. His smile made me giggle slightly. I looked further into the small house to see three shocked faces. Volstagg stood forward.

"Excuse me. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three" he smiled, turning back to Thor. "My Friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come." He sighed lightly. My breath hitched.

"We're here to take you home." Fandral smiled. a look of sadness swept across Thor's face, sending pain though me.

"You know I can't go home… My father is dead because of me and I must remain in exile." He sighed. Sif looked on confused.

"Thor your father still lives" she spoke softly. There was a look of anger on his face now.

"My brother lied to me! I've been kept away from everyone I hold dear… Is Emi ok?" he questioned. Sif looked down at the ground. Fandral gestured to me.

"Ask her yourself." He sighed. I looked at Thor as he rushed past them to stand in front of me. He placed both hand on either side of my hood and pulled it back. He gasped for breath.

"Emi!" he stuttered before I let out a relived sigh. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me into a hug.

"I have missed you dearly" he smiled.

"It has been torcher without you" I sighed. I then felt his hand brush against my wing and he flinched away from.

"What was that?" he questioned me. I sighed deeply.

"Many things have happened since you left Thor. I'm different" I spoke in a soft tone. Thor ushered me into the house before I removed my cloke. Thor looked taken aback when I revealed my wings. Thor gasped.

"You have wings!" he bellowed. I looked down at the ground.

"A gift from the All Father after what…" I was cut off when dark storm clouds began to cover the sky over where we had landed on Mitgard. I turned to look at the now spiralling clouds beginning to form, they crashed into the ground with a heavy thud.

"Is somebody else coming?" one of the human girls questioned.

"This can't be good" I sighed heavily, looking over at the others with worried eyes…


End file.
